dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Kaldwin
Emily Kaldwin is the rightful heir to the throne of Gristol and Empress Jessamine Kaldwin's only child. She is kidnapped following her mother's murder by the assassin Daud, for which Royal Protector Corvo Attano is framed. The Loyalist Conspiracy seeks to recover Emily, and reinstate the royal line by seeing her crowned Empress. Emily's personality and behavior are greatly influenced by Corvo's actions, and the Heart indicates that Emily sees more than she lets on. As her father figure, Corvo's approach to the elimination of his targets changes not only her behavior, but her future decisions in regard to ruling the Empire. It is speculated by some citizens of Dunwall, including Farley HavelockHavelock's Log: Entry Seven and, indirectly, Treavor Pendleton, that Corvo is her father. ''Dishonored'' Emily is one of the first to greet Corvo upon his return to Dunwall Tower from his tour of the Isles to solicit aid. She asks him to play hide and seek with her, and will comment on the state of Dunwall Tower in his absence, noting in particular that her mother missed him while he was away. When the Empress is assassinated by Daud and his group of assassins on the orders of Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows, Emily is kidnapped and eventually delivered to Custis and Morgan Pendleton, who hold her at the Golden Cat in secret. Emily attempts escape through the VIP entrance on two occasions and nearly succeeds, but is ultimately apprehended. Madame Prudence subsequently relegates Emily to her own quarters in the Courtesans' dormitory,Golden Cat Master Key where Corvo finds her during the House of Pleasure mission. Once Emily is rescued, she is taken to the Hound Pits Pub, where she is introduced to the Loyalists. Callista Curnow is assigned as her tutor and mentor, and throughout the game is seen trying to instruct Emily in proper study and the mannerisms of an Empress. Emily, however, is much more interested in learning of warfare and fantastic beasts than she is in formalities. Emily spends her time at the Hound Pits Pub drawing and exploring, and has several items in her room which she claims to have found by "digging." One such item is revealed to be a rune that she unearths and briefly keeps under her pillow, believing it will bring her good luck. However, she later turns it over to Corvo, saying it gives her nightmmares."Search for Emily" side objective Corvo can witness her having one such nightmare and talking in her sleep, and it is hinted that she has seen the Outsider in her dreams. Over the course of Dishonored, the affect of Corvo's chaos on Emily is shown through her drawings, which take on either lighthearted or dark subject matter depending on Corvo's choices during his missions. Following Corvo's final mission for the Loyalists, Emily is seen at the party thrown in celebration of his efforts, where her behavior is influenced by the amount of chaos Corvo has caused. After the Loyalists betray Corvo, Emily is taken to Kingsparrow Island where she is held against her will by Havelock, Martin and Pendleton. Fate After Corvo returns to the Hound Pits Pub and reunites with Samuel, he travels to Kingsparrow Island to save Emily. The circumstances under which she is found will be determined by Corvo's final chaos rating. In low chaos, Corvo finds Emily locked inside a room atop Burrows Lighthouse with Havelock outside, soliloquizing about his guilt. If Corvo chooses to confront Havelock face-to-face, Havelock will explain that he has revealed everything about the Loyalist Conspiracy to Emily. He will offer Corvo the key (with some resistance) leaving Corvo to unlock the door to Emily's room. In high chaos, Corvo finds Havelock and Emily atop a catwalk at the highest point of the lighthouse. When Corvo approaches, Havelock grabs Emily and threatens to jump. Corvo must stop Havelock before he jumps or Emily will perish. There are three different endings based on Emily's status at the game's end, and how she perceives Corvo's actions: In low chaos, Emily sees how Corvo took great care to save as many lives as possible while working for the Conspiracy. As a result, she comes to believe (notably, as her mother did) that all life is valuable. She becomes a wise and thoughtful Empress, and under her rule Dunwall and the Empire enter a golden age of prosperity with the eradication of the rat plague. Emily becomes renowned as a fair and just Empress, dubbed Emily the Wise, with Corvo at her side. Corvo later dies of old age and Emily has him buried alongside her mother, and can be seen placing a childhood doll on his grave. In high chaos, if Emily survives, she sees how Corvo use ruthless means to meet his desired ends, and will come to believe that any action can be justified to achieve her goals. As a result, she becomes a totalitarian dictator. Corvo stays by her side, protecting her against subsequent coups and attempts on her life. He later dies, and Emily can again be seen in mourning. In high chaos, if Emily perishes, the Empire descends into chaos. With no ruler, society collapses and the rat plague spreads at an astounding rate, eventually consuming the remains of Dunwall. Corvo leaves Dunwall and the Empire, his eventual fate unknown. Personality Emily is first introduced as an innocent and playful ten-year-old child who has a very close bond with Corvo Attano. She loves playing games with Corvo and has a great interest in his work, asking him to teach her about sword-fighting, and noting that he promised to show her how to perform a Tyvian choke-hold. Following her mother's murder, Emily behaves in a more serious manner, though her childish nature is still apparent in her interactions with Corvo and Callista. She is extremely inquisitive and adventurous, frequently asking questions of the adults in the Loyalist Conspiracy and happily exploring the Hound Pits Pub. She is also highly perceptive, detecting changes in the Loyalists' behavior after the Return to the Tower mission, and discerning the nature of Corvo's actions during the game without witnessing or being told about them. Emily regards Corvo as a father figure and trusts him absolutely, believing no harm will come to her as long as he is present. She also treats Corvo as her most prominent role model, mimicking his attitude and behavior to the point that it greatly affects her personality. Trivia *Emily is voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz. *If Corvo visits Emily's Tower after returning from the House of Pleasure mission, Emily can be heard asking Callista if her mother is really dead, or if she managed to survive the assassins' attack. When Callista confirms that her mother has passed, Emily asks if her funeral was nice. *Emily is immune to Corvo's Possession power. *In The Brigmore Witches, Delilah Copperspoon attempts to possess Emily and rule in her place. She is prevented from doing so by Daud's intervention. *In Dunwall Tower, there is a secret room behind one of the fireplaces, in which her mother has created an audiograph for her. Gallery Emily.jpg|Emily Kaldwin. ZskU6h.jpg|Emily and Jessamine. Emilydunwalltowerassassins.png|Emily spotting the assassins at Dunwall Tower. screens01 emily.png|Daud tries to grab Emily. emily4.png|Emily from Daud's point of view as he attacks the Empress. delivering emily.png|Emily being delivered to the Pendleton twins. Emily_Twins_Void.png|Emily and the Pendleton twins as seen in the Void. Emilygoldencat.png|Emily in her room at the Golden Cat. emily3.png|Emily waiting for Corvo to unlock the door leading out of the Golden Cat. EmilyandSamuel.png|Emily and Samuel, on the way to the Hound Pits. Emily and Corvo.jpg|Emily and Corvo. 01_greetings.png|Emily meeting the staff of the Hound Pits. emily03.png|Emily has a nightmare. Emilyghost.jpg|Emily describing the ghost that haunts her tower. emily01.png|Emily reads a book. Hound_Pits-Emily-Havelock.png|Emily talking to Farley Havelock. 06 emily.png|Emily playing hide and seek. 07 emily.png|Emily greets Corvo at the Hound Pits. 07 emily2.png|Emily drawing in low chaos. Emilydrawinghighchaos.png|Emily drawing in high chaos. 0 havelock emily2.png|Havelock holds onto Emily as he falls from the lighthouse. 0 emily.png|Corvo holds on to Emily's arms as she dangles off the edge of the lighthouse. 0 emily2.png|Emily informs Corvo of her plans to execute the Loyalists. emgrave01.png|Emily Kaldwin's grave. 0 emily throne.png|Emily on the throne in the high chaos ending. corvoandemilygoodending.png|Corvo and Emily in the low chaos ending. Emily Flowers.png|Emily casting flowers into the Wrenhaven. emthrone01.png|Emily on the throne. Lady Emily.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon's painting of Emily. Emily Kaldwin.JPG|Emily's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Tarot3.jpg|Emily's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. Emily's Drawings Corvo.png|Emily's drawing of Corvo. Jessamine drawing.png|Emily's drawing of her mother. emilywhaledrawing.png|Emily's drawing of various sea creatures, found in the Void. Emily_Rats.jpg|Emily's drawing of a man being eaten by a rat. Emily Corvo-maskL.jpg|Emily's drawing of Corvo wearing his mask. Emily Corvo-maskC.jpg|Emily's drawing of Corvo in high chaos. Emily_GoldenCat.jpg|Emily's drawing of the Golden Cat. Emily Pendletons.jpg|Emily's drawing of herself and the Pendleton twins. Emily_TowerC.jpg|Emily's drawing of herself trapped in a tower. Emily'stower.jpg|Emily's drawing of her tower. Emilycorvofinaldrawing.png|Emily's collage of Corvo in low chaos. emilydrawing.png|Emily's collage of Corvo on high chaos Dunwall_Tower_Emcrop2.png|Emily's drawing of Dunwall Tower. References Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Spoilers Category:Major Characters